parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 5 - Ember's Carnvial Special (Michael Brandon-US).
Ember's Carnival Special is the next scene in Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends. Cast *Ember as Rosie - (Both cute) *Climax No. 10 (Mount Rainier Scenic Railroad) as Rosie's Engine *Coco Bandicoot as Emily - (Both the main females) *Tillie (Strasburg Railroad) as Emily's Engine *Yoshi as Bertie - (Both smart) *Bus as Bertie's Bus *Croc as Stepney - (Both grateful) *Shay 2 (Cass Scenic Railroad State) as Stepney's Engine *Commissioner Gordon as Sir Topham Hatt *Strasburg Carnival Goods Wagons as Carnival Trucks *Rocky as Himself *Michael Brandon as The Narrator Transcript *Narrator: Ember is a lively pink dragon. She's very fast. She also likes to be very busy. Any job is a good job for Ember. One day, Ember and Coco Bandicoot were at London station. Commissioner Gordon had some important news. *Commissioner Gordon: The carnival special is waiting at Dinsford station. *Narrator: Ember was excited. She hoped Commissioner Gordon would ask her to pull the carnival special. *Commissioner Gordon: Coco, why don't you and your engine take the carnival special? *Narrator: Ember was dissapointed. *Commissioner Gordon: Ember, why not be Coco's back character and engine? *Narrator: Ember didn't want to be the back engine. She wanted to pull the carnival special on her own. *Ember: (not impressed) I have a lot of work to do today. *Coco Bandicoot: After we pull the carnival special, I'll got and collect the milk from Deeside Halt Farms. *Narrator: Ember's engine puffed devastatingly along. She wished she could pull a special on her own. Then Ember had an idea. *Ember: If I arrive at the docks before Coco, I can take the carnival special, then Coco can go straight to Deeside Halt Farms. That will really help Coco. *Narrator: So Ember raced off as fast as her wheels would pump. Ember puffed alongside the carnival special. *Ember: (She whistles) Now that's what I call a very long train. *Narrator: Ember couldn't see that Coco and Tillie were already coupled up and waiting for Ember and her engine. Ember quickly coupled her engine up to the carnival special. *Ember: Coco will be pleased. *Narrator: She thought. Still, Ember didn't know that Coco and her engine were on the other end of the crane. Then there was trouble. Ember's engine puffed and panted heavilly. The engine heaved and hauled. The couplings groaned and strained until one of them snapped. (a coupling snaps) *Ember: Yahoo, I'm pulling the carnival special. *Narrator: But Ember and her engine had left half of it behind with Coco and her engine. *Narrator: Ember's engine puffed proudly along. The children were very excited to see Ember pulling the carnival special. That made Ember cheerful. Then there was trouble. Another coupling snapped. Up ahead, Yoshi and his bus were driving children to the carnival. Ember walked by. *Ember: Yikes! (blows his horn) *Narrator: Yoshi started to toot his bus's horn. *Ember: "He's honking at my carnival special." *Narrator: Thought Ember. *Narrator: But Yoshi was tooting because the coconut car was rolling towards the level crossing. (The coconut car smashes into the crossing gates) It smashed against the gate. Coconuts rolled everywhere. The level crossing was blocked. (Lightning MacQueen sighs) But Ember didn't know. Her engine chuffed cheerfully on. Then another combination broke apart. (another coupling snaps) Ember passed Croc in a siding. Croc and his engine were waiting to puff onto the main line. *Narrator: The points changed. (Croc blows the whistle) Croc blew his engine's whistle loudly. *Ember: He's whistling at my carnival special. *Narrator: Thought Ember proudly. *Croc: Oh my. *Narrator: But Croc was whistling because the car of sugar was now rolling towards him and his engine. Croc and his covered in pink sugar from funnel to footplate. But Ember didn't know about it. Her engine puffed proudly on. Ember's engine puffed up Sgt James Byrd's hill. Then another coupling snapped. (another coupling snaps) Emjber heard an engine's whistle. *Ember: They're whistling at my carnival special too. (makes it up with only two box vans) *Narrator: Ember thought cheerfully. But it was Coco and her engine with the rest of the carnival cars. Georgia's flatbed was now rolling back towards Coco. It smashed into Coco. Seats from the big wheel clattered and clanged all over the tracks. Coco was stuck. Ember's engine pulled into Frisco Station. Nobody waved or whistled. Commissioner Gordon was cross. *Commissioner Gordon: You were told to be Coco's back character on engine. *Commissioner Gordon: You haven't helped anyone. You have caused confusion and delay. You've left half of the train with Coco and her engine. Now there'll be no carnival for the children. And it's all your fault. You are in lot of trouble, Ember. *Narrator: Ember felt terrible. She had wanted everyone to be proud of her, and now they were cross. *Ember: Please, Sir. "I know just what to do. I'm a very fast engine. I can collect all of the cars. Then I will help Coco, and we can deliver the carnival special in time. *Narrator: So Ember and her engine shot off like a jack rabbit as fast as her wheels would move. First, Ember's engine collected Rocky. Then they pulled him as quickly as she could to Coco. Poor Coco's tracks were still blocked. *Ember: I'm so sorry, Coco. I only wanted to help you. Rocky will clear the line. I'll collect the other trucks. Then we can deliver the carnival special together forever. *Coco Bandicoot: Thank you, Ember. *Narrator: Georgia left Rocky, and she raced away to collect the other cars. She picked up the coconut car. Then Georgia collected a new car of sugar, and she raced back to Tillie. Georgia had been very fast. Rocky had just loaded the seats back on the flatbed. *Ember: I'm ready to couple help you and pull you and the carnival special. (Ember's engine runs round Coco's engine, then couples up in front, and the two engines both double-headed set off once again) *Narrator: And together forever, they set off up Sgt James Byrd's hill. The double header arrived at Frisco Station. All of the children waved at the double-header. *Coco Bandicoot: We have delivered the carnival special in the nick of time. *Narrator: That evening, Ember and Coco, who were off their engines with the carnival special, watched the children at the carnival. The children were having a wonderful time. *Coco Bandicoot:I hope we can work together on another special. *Ember: The sooner, the better. Working with you is the best of all. *Narrator: Ember couldn't have felt more cheerful. Category:UbiSoftFan94